The present invention disclosed herein relates to an optical switch device and a method of manufacturing the optical switch device, and more particularly, to an optical switch device used in optical communication systems, and a method of manufacturing the optical switch device.
Recently, high capacity, high speed, and high performance of optical communication systems are being increasingly required. For example, the optical communication systems may include an optical communication system using a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) method and an optical communication system using a reconfigurable optical add-drop multiplexing (ROADM) method. For example, in the optical communication system using the ROADM method, since several channels are connected to each other at the same time, a network can be improved in utilization. Also, costs can be reduced, and a network structure can be simplified.
An optical switch device is one of important elements constituting the optical communication systems. Such optical switch devices attenuate light and change the path thereof to switch the light. For example, an external adjustment may decrease the intensity of an optical signal passing through an optical switch device or may change the path of light. The optical switch devices may switch an optical signal by using an attenuation amount of the optical signal and a path change of light.
However, as optical communication industries are developed, the optical communication systems may require optical switch devices having various functions. Thus, various types of research are being carried out on optical switches having novel functions.